


高岭之花 第六章

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: all俊nct同人文这章主娜俊
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 35





	高岭之花 第六章

第六章

那天之后，钟辰乐好些日子都没有回过梦队宿舍了。  
避开朴志晟，躲着黄仁俊，哪怕在公司里碰到了也立马转身走人，就是不理会身后Omega气急败坏地叫他名字。

然而躲一时却躲不过一世。  
无缘无故被同胞弟弟给冷遇了的Omega心里别提有多不舒服了，本来就被几个霸道惯了的Alpha管着困着，身边连讲个体己话的人都没有，钟辰乐这个小混蛋还和他冷战，黄仁俊抹了一把眼睛，红着眼眶就找上钱锟诉苦去了。

得了，老大哥又当妈来又当爹，趁着威神没有练习日的空挡约钟辰乐来宿舍吃饭。

钟辰乐看到钱锟消息的时候第一反应就是拒绝，想想都知道到时候肯定黄仁俊也在，如果朴志晟再撒个娇死命要跟着黄仁俊过去，八成桌子上还有他，那钟辰乐肯定是不想去的，但是不去又不行。

——怎么？哥现在都请不动你了？

许久没有等到钟辰乐回复的消息，钱锟紧跟着就又发了好几条。

——赶紧收拾下，扬扬八成已经在你家门口了！

别看钱锟是个Omega，但做事出手果断，他想约你你就得来，不来也会有刘扬扬黄冠亨肖俊徐英浩等人把你给绑到他面前。  
“Hey！Yo man!”  
又一位00年的小哥，和钟辰乐也算熟，见着人就笑得更花开似的打招呼，但手上压根没客气，伸手就把钟辰乐架起来往外走，惹得钟辰乐频频求饶。

“我去我去！我去还不行吗！”  
“那赶紧的哈~”  
“……你怎么现在说话都一股大碴子味了？”  
“那可不嘛！俊儿都来咱们宿舍哭了好几天了！我可不全被他说话给带跑了~”  
“……瞎说，仁俊才不会随便哭。”  
钟辰乐没忍住翻了个白眼给刘扬扬，幸好人也不讲韩国那套，刘扬扬自个儿本事也是个皮孩子，没当回事，嘴上说得更起劲了。

“哪里瞎说，你要么跟我去瞅瞅，坐在我们宿舍那沙发上呢，哭得一抽一抽的，我就在边上给俊儿递纸巾都递到手累了！”

刘扬扬形容得那叫个详细，但钟辰乐就是不上当，黄仁俊哭了哪轮得到他刘扬扬递纸巾啊，当李帝努他们不存在嘛！

但钟辰乐还真的猜错了。  
黄仁俊就是在威神宿舍哭肿了眼，两个眼眶红红的，哭得还有点喘不上气来，旁边坐着的已经换了人，刘扬扬去接人了，这不递纸巾的就换成黄冠亨了，另一边的李永钦倒是跟大爷一样的，摊在沙发上，手上拿着钱锟自制的奶茶，还特别可恨的嘬嘬喝出声，和着黄仁俊抽泣的音来，可把黄仁俊气得哭更凶了。

黄冠亨就差给李永钦跪下了，大哥您能别添乱了嘛！

这听了黄仁俊一个上午的哭声，真的是再次刷新Alpha心里Omega特别能哭这一认知。但又能咋办呢，继续哄着呗。

“仁俊，等会辰乐来了，咱们替你说他，你就别哭了，乖。”温柔体贴的Alpha哥哥看弟弟用小手胡乱抹着眼泪，也是心软，拿着纸巾亲手给黄仁俊擦眼泪，轻轻的，就怕这不够细软的纸巾弄伤Omega的皮肤。

李永钦坐在一边用牙咬着吸管，睨了一样：“擦，你继续擦，你味道全沾他身上了，他今天回去更有得哭！”

一句话把两个人都给说得停了下来，一个不敢擦了，一个吓得打了哭嗝。

Omega虽然因为钟辰乐这几天躲着他难受了，但还不至于为这点事情掉眼泪，而且该和钱锟他们哭诉的也早几天说完了。  
黄仁俊其实是昨晚大半夜哭着跑到钱锟这里来的，因为先前就是威神计划中的一员，钥匙他也有，哪怕最后没有合流，哥哥们也没讨走钥匙。

Omega身上也不知道披着谁的外套，不管不顾得就闯了进来，又一头猛地扎进钱锟房间，结果老虎嘴上拔胡子，差点把李永钦还在钱锟身体里的那啥吓软了。欲望上头的Alpha没在怜香惜玉的，一脚把黄仁俊给踹出门，把人关在门外。

Omega本来就是从床上逃出来的，身子前头被人干得软绵绵的，被李永钦这么一踹也没有用力气去挡，Alpha还是收着力了，但奈何黄仁俊腿软的连站着都是靠毅力了。

弟弟的惊呼当然引起钱锟的担忧，人哪里还有心情继续做爱做的事情，哪怕是李永钦也不行。钱锟趁着李永钦拉起黄仁俊的空挡，速度穿好衣服，又把黄仁俊接过来，亲了李永钦一口，让他今晚乖乖自个儿睡，就说了晚安，都没管李永钦僵直了的脸！

这才有了大白天的，李永钦哪哪儿都看黄仁俊不顺眼。

黄仁俊哭得厉害是因为疼，腺体疼，下边也疼得厉害。  
昨晚李马克来梦队宿舍堵他，又恰好那会他刚被李帝努新添的标记完，浑身软软的，舒服得张着嘴躺在李帝努身下，任由李帝努的手指在他嘴里搅nong，手还搭在Alpha的腰上，身上更是充斥着李帝努那霸道逼人的信息素。  
李帝努圈着他温存，李马克这头愤怒的狮子就一脚踹开门要强行带他走，李帝努哪里肯，两个Alpha，一个拉着他往自个儿怀里抱，另一个扒拉着他的手要抢回来。

两个人都力气大，火起来没个分寸，把黄仁俊弄疼了，也弄清醒了。Omega谁都不要！挣扎着哭喊着，结果把罗渽民和朴志晟都给吵醒了，两个人急冲冲得闯进来加入抢人大战。

罗渽民一人抵着两个Alpha，把黄仁俊拉到自己身后，朴志晟借机想把黄仁俊抱到自己房间睡，结果被李马克一把拉住衣领，还没分化的未成年真不是成年Alpha的对手，朴志晟走不了，那头李帝努又把手伸向黄仁俊的脖子，勾着人就是亲，还卑鄙得释放信息素，引得李马克和罗渽民脸色都变了谩骂他卑鄙！

四个人争得厉害，什么脏话难听的镜头前不敢说的全都飙出来，谁的手都不肯放开黄仁俊，黄仁俊身体也被撕扯得厉害，Omega是真哭了，他真的疼，但怒火中烧的Alpha们都没有找回理智，还是李楷灿发现李马克没有在房间，人机灵得直接跑梦队宿舍来了，恰好听到他亲亲仁俊哭得声音，平时又软又皮的小A，直接闯到五个人中央，把其他四个人的魔爪统统打掉，用自己的身体死死抱住黄仁俊，想把人带走。

一人惹来众怒。

四个人老早对李楷灿能被黄仁俊特殊对待感到不爽，但谁都没想到最先出手的是李马克，往人旧伤地方踹没带感情的，一脚就让李楷灿抱着腿蹲下，额头上直冒冷汗。  
黄仁俊都吓傻了，紧紧贴着李楷灿的身体一同蹲下，双手努力环抱着他，哆哆嗦嗦的问Alpha疼不疼。Omega这心疼人的样只会火上浇油，让其他人更不爽。

在场四个Alpha，还有个Alpha预备役，四个全都是标记过黄仁俊的，凭什么所有好事都让他李楷灿得了。

三个Alpha对视一下，点了点头，有了共同的敌人，那大家就可以结盟。

罗渽民掐着朴志晟的臂膀把人往忙内自己房间带，把人扔进去，锁上门之前还笑着对朴志晟说晚安。  
又残忍又决绝。但他们的对手已经足够多了，他们一点都不想再加入了。

黄仁俊房间那头，李马克把黄仁俊从李楷灿身上撕下来，抱起来就把人压在床上猛亲起来，手脚伶俐的把衣服都给脱了，那箱李帝努把还蹲着的李楷灿绑在座位上，正对着床，低声哑笑：“他说要把发情期给你了？你还真当是你的了？” 

不知道是谁说的，李帝努这人凶起来都不会把人当人看，此时李楷灿在他眼里怕就是个废物吧。

说完人都没理李楷灿，就加入了李马克，随后进来的罗渽民，倒是又异常贴心的给李楷灿嘴里塞了不知道被他从哪里捡起来的黄仁俊的neiku，是李楷灿从美国给黄仁俊买的那条：“别说兄弟没照顾你，小心别咬破舌头，毕竟我们楷灿尼可是主唱呢~”

李楷灿气得想sha人，Omega在床上不断叫着李楷灿的名字，又冲着三个Alpha求饶，声音从高亢变得嘶哑，李楷灿闭上眼睛，甚至感觉到些湿润，但他知道这会别说哭了，就算他跪下来求那三个人都没用。

Alpha从来没有这么恨过自己A的等级不高，比力气、比信息素、比气势、比疯狂，他都干不过那三个人。

李楷灿被李帝努用衣服绑在背后的双手不断敲打着手机屏幕，这是他刚才趁乱直接把自己的手机放在椅子上，李帝努要绑他，他就顺势一屁股坐在手机上藏起来。

盲打信息，他也不知道谁会收到，反正不管谁，来救救黄仁俊吧！

后来是怎么回事？

黄仁俊那间房和朴志晟的卧室中间就隔了一个杂物间，Omega的哭叫声穿透墙壁，房间里的忙内一边跟着哭，一边拿各种东西使劲砸那道碍眼的门：新买的手机、钟辰乐送他的笔记本、椅子……全部一股脑得砸。没东西好砸，就上脚，一脚又一脚，踹到骨头隐隐作痛仍旧继续，嘴里还满含恨意地吼着那几个Alpha地名字。

等徐英浩等人收到李楷灿的急救短信赶过来的时候，朴志晟才把门踹开，不知道得用了多大的力气才会把这好好的腿都踹得走路一拐一拐的，几个哥哥看得都疼。

“艹！那三个混蛋！仁俊你等着！我替你去揍他们！”  
钟辰乐被刘扬扬抓着逮着到威神宿舍还不太敢正眼和黄仁俊对上，倒是Omega看到钟辰乐，抓着他的手臂把人拉到身边，一股脑地把委屈说给这个弟弟听。

几个同胞哥哥全部被划分到威神，这种情况下，的确就是黄仁俊和钟辰乐两个互相抱着取暖过日子，在不知不觉中黄仁俊对钟辰乐的依赖也早已超过了对董思成和钱锟的。

这头钟辰乐没听完就想奔回宿舍打人了，几个哥哥拦着都没用，钱锟本来在厨房给几个弟弟捯饬午饭呢，窝在厨房听了一大段也憋气，拿着锅铲也冲了出来，直怼钟辰乐面前。

“现在逞英雄了？仁俊要你的时候你去哪了啊！”

钱锟怒其不争啊。  
一个个都是人精，谁还看不出来钟辰乐爱慕黄仁俊啊，除了黄仁俊这个装傻装得变真傻的真把钟辰乐当弟弟了，其他哪个不知道上海小少爷心思的？  
Alpha哥哥看弟弟还没长出獠牙，把O吃进嘴里就不把潜在威胁者当回事，全队都以为单纯得放他一人就要被人拐卖的忙内也就是仗着钟辰乐和他要好逼人退出，怎么钟辰乐自己还不开窍呢！

“每天叽叽喳喳的说朴志晟傻！说他不开窍！我瞧着你才是最不开窍那个吧！”

若不是黄冠亨抓着钱锟拿着锅铲的手，这怕就要招呼到弟弟脸上了。劝架难啊，特别是一方是未成年，另一放还是Omega。

黄冠亨手上不敢用力，怕把钱锟弄疼了，也怕在Omega手腕处留下印记，今天可是轮到徐英浩了，再绅士作风的Alpha在看到自己的Omega被人伤了也会发狂成哥斯拉的。

威神宿舍乱得一塌糊涂，黄仁俊趴在沙发背上，盯着他们闹，嘴巴一瞥又想哭了，黄冠亨拦着钱锟，刘扬扬堵在大门前以防钟辰乐冲出去，肖俊又是一副英勇无畏得护着钟辰乐，脸上写满了“哥你冲我来吧”，这副场景可把坐在沙发上看戏的李永钦给逗笑了。

突然笑出声，惹来众人异样的目光，但李永钦肆意惯了也不当回事，背上包，揉了揉黄仁俊的小脑袋瓜，绕过门口这些人就要出去。

这下，钱锟也没有什么火气针对钟辰乐了，甩开黄冠亨的手，紧紧跟在李永钦背后，有些语无伦次：“怎么、怎么走了？不是说要吃饭吗？我烧了你爱……”

“Kun。”李永钦转过头，还是那幅嘻皮笑脸，但钱锟却只能感到冷漠，“今天是Johnny哦~”

Alpha关门出去，走得利索又干脆，好像昨晚缠着钱锟在床上的人不是他一样。黄冠亨看在眼里，只能默默叹气。

老大哥心情不好，谁都不敢闹了，钟辰乐挨着黄仁俊坐下，Omega也不敢哭了，自己擦干眼泪，牵着弟弟的手，两人都乖巧静坐，就怕惹来钱锟不爽。

钱锟背对着所有人，深呼吸了好些时刻，才一副从容的转过身，笑着让他们再等等饭菜快好了，又投入了厨房的怀抱，那里是钱锟的天下，谁都进不去，不能踏足，看不到他的狼狈，也就不能伤到他……

“欸！”肖俊摊坐在黄仁俊的另一侧，也很是头疼，他是Beta，从小到大也没什么特别爱慕非要得到的人，对这些AO情情爱爱啥的他是真的搞不懂，有啥意思呢，是钱不好赚还是钱不好赚呢！

黄仁俊这会儿有点敏感，被肖俊这声叹气弄得涨红了脸，又低下了头，坐姿变得拘谨起来，他以为哥哥是嫌弃他把事情搞得一团糟，想道歉又不知道该怎么说出口。

在场的就属钟辰乐最了解黄仁俊，一下子就晓得Omega又进死胡同了，正想着找个话题好转变下气氛，威神宿舍的大门就被人敲响了。

是罗渽民。  
私下里的Alpha真没有大众想象的来着精致，顶着和黄仁俊情侣款的gucci帽子，随性的压着因为染发而变得稻草似的头发，帽檐遮住了眼睛，但Alpha抿着的嘴角和脸上的青青紫紫还是让人知道他很不爽。

Nct里演技谁最厉害？变脸谁牛B？  
那罗渽民必须位列前三。  
黄仁俊想着怎么开了门也没人进来，回头一看，罗渽民瞬间在众人面前上演了一场川剧变脸，快步越过众人，挤开钟辰乐，紧紧贴着黄仁俊小声得在说些什么。

声音太轻了，站远点的没听到，只瞧着罗渽民不断像黄仁俊身上贴，把Omega挤得更加陷进沙发。  
然而坐在黄仁俊另一边的肖俊整个人都不好了。  
Beta虽然很少受信息素的影响，但当一个强A开始彪信息素逼人的时候，Beta也不会比O强到哪里去啊！  
肖俊一边偷偷撤退，一边瞄了一眼，艹！罗渽民都把黄仁俊裤子脱了！

“走开啊！”  
“不走~我哪儿都不走~仁俊尼~你在哪儿娜娜就在哪儿~”  
嘴上说着软绵绵撒娇的话，但罂粟花信息素却肆无忌惮得开始缠上黄仁俊，手更是不老实，一会把玩着他的稚嫩，一会拨弄着Omega的花穴，甚至把黄仁俊赤裸着的双腿架在肩上，低下头，用she头进攻，没一会砸砸水声就响遍客厅。

Omega是水做的，被疼爱过的Omega更是水漫金山。黄仁俊含着泪，羞涩得不行，也不敢看哥哥弟弟的脸，脸上的红晕愈发鲜艳，蔓延到颈间。他想反抗，但被罗渽民伺候得舒服，被弄疼了的下边得到了温柔的抚慰，早就被艹熟了Omega很快就陷进了情欲中，情不自禁得仰着头呻吟，小手抓着罗渽民的头发，也不知道到底是要人再进去些还是要人离开。

威神客厅间早就没了人，知道黄仁俊脸薄，大家该干啥就回房去干，把空间留给他们。钟辰乐倒是不肯走，又被刘扬扬拖着进厨房：“你要是留下来，信不信明天开始仁俊就不理你了！”

这个姿势黄仁俊不舒服，背靠着的沙发软乎乎的，没有支撑，腰部悬空，基本就靠Alpha的肉棒顶着，但他仍感觉自己要掉下去了，哼唧了几声，罗渽民俯身捧着他脸小心翼翼地嘬吻，下边却顶撞的更凶猛。

“嗯啊~要、嗯要……”  
一句话还没说完整，就被Alpha换了姿势，穴内地粗热也没有出来过，小穴不停收缩也不舍得罗渽民出去，上身软绵绵地趴在沙发上，膝盖着沙发，撅着肉臀，被激烈地撞击给弄得不停晃动。

这会儿什么面子里子都不想了，就想被罗渽民艹个爽，被吻肿的小嘴胡乱叫春，一会要快点要再深一点，一会又要Alpha出去，把小穴都撞坏了……

罗渽民可不管，揉着人肉感十足的屁股从背后不停撞着，肥美肉臀都被撞红了，淫液四溅，弄得两人的结合处湿滑不堪，好些都滴落到沙发上。

一下又一下，罗渽民就想着撞开Omega的生殖腔，在里面成结，将他的浓精全部射进去。太用力了，Alpha几乎是半骑在Omega 身上。黄仁俊被他脱了精光，Alpha就刚才情热脱了上衣，下边还是完整的牛仔裤，就是一个肉棒完全塞在Omega那让人欲仙欲死的花穴中。

他一会用舌缠绕Omega软软的耳垂，一会啃咬腺体，拥着人就腰部不停地插弄，卵蛋打在Omega的肉臀上， 屁股被弄得一颤一颤的，Omega刺激得把小穴夹紧，夹得罗渽民那根肉棒青筋直跳，没忍住，Alpha浓厚的精液就全部献了出去。

Omega的花穴是极品，又软又紧，这会被精液冲刷后更是热热的，让罗渽民还想再来发。  
但Alpha今个儿是来哄人的，不敢做太狠，帮体力透支的Omega穿上衣服，朝着厨房招呼了一声，就横抱着人走了。


End file.
